the phantom of the vocaloid
by Iheartvocaliod
Summary: gakupo is a lonely phantom who has spent his life in the dark catacombs underneath a poupular opera house. with his only light a young beauty by the name of luka that he deeply loves ,but when she falls for vecount kaito it well ignite envy, romance , and love.
1. 1: the painful past

phantom of the vocaloid

It was a rainy night at Megurine manner,"daddy, please don't leave me", the young lady of the house cried.

"Lady luka, please we wouldn't want you to get sick", the maid said.

" luka", her father weakly whispered,"I love you, my daugther".And with that he drew his last breath.

"daddy, DADDY, NO", luka screamed as the maid pulled her out of the room.

. . .

Ten years later

"Luka, Luka" shouted her cousin Miku. Miku was her best friend ever since her father died after that she went to live with her aunt Meiko, a wealthy dance teacher at the opera. Luka was a protegé in the arts ,but she always had her head in the clouds.

"LUKA!"

"Yes" she snapped back in to reality.

"Meiko's talking" Miku whispered pointing toward her aunt.

"Now everyone" Meiko said with her powerful voice "please listen to what Monsieur Akaito has to say "

Akaito stepped fowered " As you all know there's has been talk of me selling the opera house and I have come to tell you that it's true I would like you to meet Monsieur Len and his wife Rin".Len was looked like he could be Rin's twin they both had blond hair and big bright blue eyes.

Len started to speak " My wife has come here to start a a sing career and I look forward to expanding my business to the arts for now I would like to introduce the Vecount Kaito."

Luka just stared at him it was Kaito her childhood friend. Was just like when they were little his blue eyes sparkling and his blue hair flowing with his movements."K-Kaito" she whispered under her breath.

"Luka is that..." Miku said knowing the answer before she even finishing the question.

Kaito's eyes drifted toward a young beauty. Her long flowing pink hair and stunning finger was all complimented by her white ballet outfit. She seamed oddly familiar. She looked up and her piercing aquamarine eyes met his. Who was she?

"Vecount?" Rin said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yes" He answered.

"Madam meiko wants to show us around"

"Oh ok"

He waked right past her.

"Luka are you ok" Miku said seeing the disappointment in her eyes.

"Yes I am fine he wouldn't remember me any ways" she said with a fake smile.

. . .

It was practice time and Rin was going to start the solo. Luka's gold costume dress went down to her knees and she had red flats on and a copper braclet was on her wrist.

"MY SOLO" Rin shouted to the composer in her usually bossy way.

The music started ,but before a word could come out of her mouth a stage prop hit her on the head. And a her scream echoed throut the opera house.

Luka's eyes became wide with surprise and shock "I-It's him" she sputtered


	2. 2: old friend new love

**Well I was didn't know whether I should or should not use vocaliod songs. But I was just like screw it I am going with the original.**

**Song and characters not mine.**

"Ugg, I you moans" Rin complained as some men tried to help her up ,but she yanked her arm away from them, "I can get up my self " she snapped at them and they slowly backed away. She got up and screamed "What is wrong with you people these accidents have been going on sence we came , and have you stopped it no, I am out of here".

"Rin, Len a letter from the vocaliod ghost" said meiko in a calm voice.

"What!" they answered simultaneously.

Meiko continued with out listen to them and said " He welcomes you to his opera house "

"HIS" Len interupted

She went on " He asks that you that you pay his salary"

" SALARY " Rin screeched

" Yes $ 1,000 a month "

" this is ridiculous " Rin shouted as she stopped of stage.

"Great, now we have no star we'll have to refund a FULL HOUSE" said the composer. You could tell that he was stressed out.

" Miss. Luka could sing it she has a wonderful teacher" meiko stated pushing Luka two steps forward.

"Who is this teacher?" kaito question the familiar looking girl.

She answerd softly "I do not know his name", it was true she did not know her name he was a angel that came to her in her dreams ,but she would never tell the truth to him. He had been her friend since her father died. Though he never showed his face.

"Well it's worth a shot" said the composer with a shrug , "solo" he shouted to the orchestra below.

"This is doing nothing for my nerves" len murmured under his breath. Making luka even more worried that before.

The melody started and luka's voice came out like an angel.

**Think of me**

**think of me fondly, when**

**we've said goodbye**

**remember me**

**once in a while, please**

**promise me you'll try**

**when you find,**

**that once again you long,**

**to take your heart back and be free,**

**if you ever find a moment,**

**spare a thought for me**

**We never said**

**our love was evergreen**

**or as unchanging as the sea...**

**but if you can still remember**

**stop and think of me**

**Think of all the things**

**we've shared and seen,**

**don't think about the things**

**which might about the things**

**which might have been**

The opera house tranced formed the bright lights shined. Her hair pulled back into a beautiful ponytail she had a white dress that reached to the ground. She sang her heart out on that stage.

**Think of me**

**think of me waking, silent**

**and resigned...**

**imagine me, trying too hard to**

**put you from my mind...**

**Recall those days,**

**look back on all those times,**

**think of the things**

**we'll never do...**

**there will never be a day when**

**I won't think of you**

Kaito's eye's widen, that voice it was luka his childhood friend luka. He smirk couldn't belive it.

Gakupo listened to luka's singing with a smirk on his face he thought to him self , "My plan worked."

**We never said**

**our love was evergreen**

**or as unchanging as the sea...**

**but please promise me,**

**that sometimes**

**you will think of me**


	3. 3: my angel

**sorry I have been having problems with my stories. I'll write down words but some won't show up when I publish it. Weird right. I have been meaning to say sorry about all my grammar mistakes. **

Luka's singing** = luka's singing**

miku' singing_miku's singing_

gakupo's singinggakupo's singing**  
**

* * *

"Luka, Luka" miku shouted as she raced down the stone steps to the small church area in the opera house. She saw luka's long pink hair at the end of the stair case.

_Where in the world have you been hiding _

_really you were perfect_

Miku smiled as she sang.

_I only wish I knew your secret_

_Who is your great tutor?_

**Father once spoke of an Angel**

**I used to dream he'd appear**

**Now as I sing I can sense him**

**And I know he's here**

luka sang as she stood up with a dreamy look in her eyes**.**

**Here in this room, he calls me softly**

**Somewhere inside, hiding**

**Somehow I know he's always with me**

**He, the unseen genius**

Miku grabed luka's wrist and lead her friend up the steps slowly.

_luka, you must have been dreaming_

_Stories like this can't come true_

_luka, you're talking in riddles_

_And it's not like you_

**Angel of music, guide and guardian**

**Grant to me your glory**

**Angel of music, hide no longer**

**Secret and strange Angel**

_**He's with me even now**_

_Your hands are cold_

**All around me**

_Your face, luka, it's white_

**It frightens me,**

_Don't be frightened _

Their voices drifted off as the reached the top of the steps.

* * *

"OK OK PLEASE LEAVE LUKA ALONE" meiko shouted to the crowed outside the her dressing room as she closed. She picked up a red rose with a black ribbon. "he is pleased with you" meiko says as she walks out the door.

"Kaito" Len called out to him "looks like luka turned out to be a big hit".

"shall I interduse you" miku asked.

"No I prefer to make this vist alone" he answered.

Miku and len looked at each other with suprisied shock.

Luka was siting at her vanity when she heard the door open. She turned around to see ..."KAITO" she shouted as she threw her arms around him. He nuzzled his nose into her soft pink hair.

"luka I can't believe it's you" he whispered in her ear he couldn't help ,but smile "We should celebrate ,let me take you out to dinner". He grabbed her hand and tempting to pull her out of the room ,but she didn't budge.

"kaito I can't he's very strict" she said calmly.

"luka what are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"The angel of music" she answered.

"Luka not this please" he said realising what she was talking about.

"kaito"

"No, you must change" he laughed " Meet me out side and ten minutes". He left leaving luka alone in the dressing room.

luka had changed into her night gown. And was about to leave her dressing room. When she heard music

Insolent boy, this slave of fashion,

Basking in your glory

Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor,

Sharing in my triumph!

luka looked up towerds the sudden voice

**Angel, I hear you.**

**Speak, I listen.**

**Stay by my side,**

**Guide me.**

**Angel, my soul was weak,**

**Forgive me.**

**Enter at last, Master.**

Luka sang with gilt.

Flattering child, you shall know me.

See why in shadow I hide.

Look at your face in the mirror.

I am there, inside!

she began to sing as she walked to the figer inside the mirror.

**Angel of Music, guide and guardian,**

**Grant to me your glory.**

**Angel of Music, hide no longer.**

**Come to me, strange Angel**

she took the angels hand.

* * *

**wow alot of singing in this chapter.**


End file.
